Drowning in Love
by UnpopularYaoi
Summary: It's Halloween! w ..and sex! XDD


**Drowning in Love**

By UnpopularYaoi

[NekoLen Kagamine x Piko Utatane]

It's Halloween night for everyone in the vocaloid house! Candy, horror, lots of fun may happen in one night. You can't be sure just in case of what exactly happnens in the house..

..of course only if you peep

The sun is setting, darkness is coming, awesomeness has arrived! XDD Who says there can't be an impossible but possible event or scene moment happen.

"Kaito~! Come back with my ice cream! I was gonna finish that!" Vy/2 Yuuma yelled while chasing Kaito around the house

"No! this is my ice cream! It's not yours you stole my ice cream!"

"So! It's ice cream! I want that back now!"

"Never!"

Kaito ran into a lot of them accidently stepping on Akaito, hitting Masuta in the shins, Punching Fakupo [I call Gakupo that because I don't like him] and others. Of course Yūma helped Akaito up and them he just sat there pretty mad.

" -_- Kaito..I'm gonna get you.."

"Oh come on Yūma! Cheer up!" Akaito cheered happily

"...fine"

Yūma pulled Akaito's scarf pulling him down kissing him lightly pushing him back up. Akaito grinned, he then pulled out a pepper and ate it.

Piko was getting ready in his bedroom listening to music putting on his neko costume. He put the Cat ear-headphones on and ran downstairs swaying his UBS-cord side to side happily.

"Piko you look good!" Akaito smiled widely

"Looks good Shota"

"I'm not a shota! =/3/= "

"But you do Nyaa~" Zeito said while eating a cookie

After getting complements from everyone, Piko ate pocky waiting for NekoLen to come. Kaito finally sat down putting his ice cream away tired, of course Yūma took the ice cream and ate it. Piko watched curiously and laughed.

After time pasted, NekoLen, his sister Rin, Miku, Luka and Meiko came and danced around. But NekoLen smiled and glomped Piko cuddling. Piko blushed hot red hugging him back.

"Aww! My little Piko is a neko like me~! How cute!"

NekoLen kissed him gently pulling back smiling, Piko kissed him back looking away trying to hide his face.

"..B-Baka!"

"Aww!" NekoLen was so excited

"Let the party begin! Turn it up Kaito!" the Shions shouted laughing

"Okay!" Kaito laughed too turning the music on dancing

"So how's my little Piko doing hmm~?"

"I-I'm good..how about you?"

"I'm awesome! And you're too cute!"

Len hugged him again licking his cheek, Piko pulled back a bit holding his cheek blushing again.

"B-Baka!"

Piko turned his face covering his face steaming red, NekoLen chuckled lightly turning his head towards him kissing him. Piko in surprise kissed back smiling. It was a surprise to NekoLen that Piko kissed back. As he pulled out from the kiss, he ran his hand through Piko's hair smiling. "You're so cute." NekoLen said chuckled

"AWW! The cute couple kissing!" Miku, Rin and Luka said squealing, they took lots of pictures of them

Piko ran up into his room blushing more tripping up the stairs a bit. NekoLen looked at the pictures telling them to send it to him. He ran after Piko grinning happily and hugged him from behind. He whispered into Piko's ear gently saying "Where do you think you're going~?"

"Eh-Eh? What are you doing?" Piko said in shock

"Aw! You're so cute...I'd love to eat something this sweet right now...".

NekoLen gently licked the back of Piko's neck making him shiver. Piko moaned blushing dark red, holding onto him. Len opened Piko's bedroom door pushing Piko into his room locking the door behind. They both layed in the bed. Len gently kissed Piko reaching under Piko's shirt to caress his nipple.

"Mmnn..Len..wh-where are you t- ah!"

Piko was interrupted by Len's tongue swirling around his nipple playfully. He arched his back moaning turning Len more on than ever. Len removed Piko's headphones licking the side of is ear. He teased his nipple whispering "Are to getting turned on~?" he smirked.

"L-Len..that tickles" Piko giggled slightly blushing

[Meanwhile downstairs in the party, they started to play truth or dare]

"Yūma nya! Truth or Dare!"

"Mm..dare Zeito"

"I dare you to kiss Akaito nii infront of us!"

"Wh-what!..u-uh.."

Yūma turned his head staring at Akaito blushing slightly, Akaito leaned forward and kissed Yūma gently grinning. Yūma flicked Akaito in the head for surprising him with a kiss.

"Got it!" said Zeito with 6 pictures in his hand of them kissing

"Wa-Wah?! Zeito gimme them!"

"Nope~!"

"Gurgh fine..."

Everyone laughed whole playing the game, as of with Len and Piko, they "played around".

[While Piko and NekoLen are doing]

NekoLen slipped Piko's pants down looking at his hard on from under twitching tremendously. Len grinned licking the frabric over Piko's manhood. Piko mewed softly feeling pleasure.

"Hnnn!..ah..N-NekoLen.."

"Hmm~? What is it my little kitten?"

"..." Piko blushed again as NekoLen sucked on the soaked cloth

"I see someone is wet.."

"U-urasai y-hnn!"

Len removed the cloth sucking I the tip of Piko's hard on, he fidgeted, moaning, clutching onto Len's hair. NekoLen then began to bob up and down making slurping noises. He then rubbed Piko's nipple sucking on his hard on still. Piko at last shot his load into Len's mouth, having him curl up in embarrassment. Nekolen grinned pulling Piko onto his knees facing his ass infront of him. He took out a bottle of banana flavored lube onto his fingers and shoved his fingers in slowly into Piko's hole.

Piko arched his back mewing lightly. He felt Len's fingers move in and out slowly, rubbing against the sides inside. Len stuck his middle finger in, finger thrusting Piko's hole. Piko began to cry in pleasure. It feels do good Piko kept thinking.

[ Downstairs were everyone else is]

It was Gakupo's turn to ask someone a truth or dare, he asked Kaito. Kaito freaked out slightly trying to figure what gakupo would ask or dare him to do. They both had a short stare down. Gakupo shouted accidently spitting on Kaito. Kaito wiped the spit off his face freaked out.

"Kaito! Truth or dare!"

"Uhh...dare?"

"Ho HO HO~! I dare you to kiss all the girls in this room!"

"N-no! No way am I doing that Gakupo!"

Kaito pouted looking at everyone. Gakupo threw an eggplant at Kaito and waited for the next turn. Kaito asked NekoRin...

"Hey NekoRin, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm..Dare!" she said happily

"Hmm..I dare you to kiss me!"

"Okay!"

NekoRin leaned forward into Kaito's face pecking him on the lips blushing. She slightly covered her face squealing. Everyone stared creeped out slightly, then they start to clap wildly and retardedly. Kaito cuddled NekoRin slightly blushing. They laughed at the other dares and truths. That night everyone was just wondering what was happening in Piko's room...well some of them..

[Back in Piko's room]

Piko was under Len sucking his hard on while Len was sucking Piko's. It was hard for Piko to keep up with Len, but he tried his best. He began to feel dizzy yet could keep going.

"Hnnn...L-Len..I-I'm.."

"Hmm~?...you're gonna what?" Len smirked

"I-I'm gonna..c-cum..if you suck it..like that.."

"Hmm..really now?.."

NekoLen sucked on the tip and swirled his tongue around the length of Piko's hard on. He bobbed up and down making Piko moan. Piko arched his back and shivered.

"Nnn ah!..ha..ah!"

Piko blushed dark red covering his face. NekoLen felt Piko's load shoot into his throat, he sucked Piko dry and swallowed it. He turned to Piko licking his lips staring at him grinning.

"N-NekoLen..Did..you just swallow it?!" Piko said in a shocked voice

Len chuckled and kissed Piko roughly on the lips sliding his tongue in his mouth. It was hard for Piko to fight back from NekoLen fighting his tongue. He then ran his hand down Piko's back undressing him and hiself. NekoLen turned Piko to his side and lifted one of his legs up rubbing his "rod" gently on Piko's entrance. Piko tried to stop NekoLen before he could do anything, but too late. He had stuck it in quickly thrusting in and out.

He started to rub Piko's hard on thrusting deeper each time. Piko moaned holding onto the bed sheets. NekoLen hit Piko's prostate each time he came withthin reach with it. One hit, Piko came again. NekoLen laying Piko's leg down thrusting quicker, grunting slightly.

"Heh..it's throbbing against me inside Piko.."

"D-don't say that out loud..it's embarrassing.."

"But it's just the two of us in this room.."

NekoLen gently nibbled on Piko's ear thrusting in and out. He covered his mouth moaning more.

"..I-I think..I'm gonna c-cum..again.."

Piko arched his back about to cum but something stopped him. NekoLen had gotten a string and tied the end of his hard on so he couldn't. Piko sat up a bit shocked, NekoLen kept thrusting.

"Ah..N-nekoLen..take the st-string off!.."

"Nope~..not until we cum together~.."

"B-bu- Ah!..ha ah!..nn..."

"NekoLen shot his load into Piko deep inside untying Piko letting him cum. He layed I on top of Piko's chest hugging him. They were exhausted and later fell asleep..

[Downstairs]

"Hmm..do you think they finished up there?" asked Zeito

"...Probably! Wow so Piko finally lost his virginity~!" Akaito said excitedly

"Pfft! Oh my tuna! I have to see this!"

"Me too!" said NekoRin, Miku, and Meiko

They stopped for a second and became too lazy. Later that night it basicly turned into a sleep over.


End file.
